Birth's Curse
by aurablood
Summary: Chiropteran's world, a world where the descendants of Chiropterans, monsters with blood lust in general, are always twins. Johan and Jehu are Chevalier twins,the Light and the Darkness, as Judai and Haou are. Their Mission: Protect the Human world. DSS SS


**Title**: Birth's Curse

**Genre**: Romance, Angst, Horror, Fantasy.

**Rating**: M for language, lemon, and violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai & JehuxHaou and more couples with the develop of this story.

_**Summary**: Chiropteran's world… A world where the descendants of Chiropterans are always twins… a being when they are in theirs mother's womb, but as 'it' develops, the baby separates in two… One baby is the 'Light' and the other the 'Darkness' of the soul that was given to 'it'. Chiropterans are monsters with blood lust in general, leaving their world and traveling to the human's world just to have some food, controlled by a being named 'Inferno', but there's also another type… The Chevalier type. Chevaliers are trained warriors who have the purpose of protecting the human world when Chiropterans leave their own world. Chevaliers are the descendants of one of the three families who control the Chiropteran's world, but as strong as they sound, they need the other twin to be alive by taking the power of the other in a vicious circle so they do not have to resort to blood, each pair of twins having their own ritual to give and receive power from the other. Johan and Jehu are twins, the 'Light' and the 'Darkness', trained to defeat Inferno. But when they seem to have problems in the human world, another pair of Twins, also Chevaliers of one of the selected families, helps them by killing the Chiropterans that were causing troubles. Johan and Jehu try to form an alliance with them, but they leave after they kill all the enemies, just saying they would think about it. Now, with alliance or not, it's their job to get rid of all menaces for the human world and Inferno…_

**Aura: Hello people who is actually reading this!**

**Rei: Hello...**

**Aura: Well, here's a new story that I just really want to work in! I know I had been away like for... 2 months?**

**Rei: Actually they were 3... I keep telling you, FINISH YOUR OTHER STORIES! **

**Aura: Later! I just want to know if people at least like the story so I can work in it, if not, I will delete it.**

**Rei: Alright... On with the prologue! **

**Unison: Enjoy!**

**Prologue: Babies...**

* * *

><p>'<em>Where is this place…? It's dark… so dark it burns…' My voice echoed in the darkness. My body felt limp, as if I couldn't move… I was looking for something, but I didn't know what.<em>

'_**What are you waiting for**?__' I heard a voice say. I moved my head, trying to spot the owner of that voice. It was a male. I haven't even born yet, but I'm pretty sure is a male._

'_What do You want?' I asked, or better said thought, since my lips can't move yet. The owner of the voice didn't respond, so I decided to ask something else. 'Where are You?' I asked._

'_**I'm inside you… And I want to get out… Now…**'__ The man said. It didn't make sense; my body is too small as to have something inside it. I screamed when I felt something inside; it was burning my body and my soul. **'I want my own body'** I screamed again when I felt my body being pierced by something, but I can't tell what. I felt how my soul began to separate. How do I know? I don't know; I can't even open my eyes until I get out of here, but I know something is happening to me, to my soul._

'_Get out…' I pleaded. The voice chuckled and I felt how my soul separated. I opened my eyes, not literately of course, and I saw another me, another soul with me now._

'_**You look shocked… but you will understand as we grow up…**'__ The other soul soon was involved by something… maybe a body? I don't know. All I know is I'm tired, and I want to rest._

**++++++++++++++++X++++++++++++++++**

3 months later

_Newborns' screams were heard through the castle. The scream of a woman was heard before it, and now sighs of relieve were heard in the room where the screams came from._

"_Angelina… You did a great job. Look at our boys, look at the proof of our love…" A man with silver hair and emerald eyes said. He was holding to little babies in his arms while kissing the woman's forehead._

"_They are… so beautiful…" The woman with aqua locks panted, she was exhausted for such a violent birth. "Please Neah, please take care of them for me…" The woman started to close her eyes, but the man, Neah, took her hands in his, reassuring her that he was not abandoning her._

"_Don't be silly, everything will be okay now. Just rest, please, I will be here when you wake up… In fact, we will all be here…" The man pointed at the babies in his arms, while smiling sheepishly. Angelina laughed a bit thought she was starting to feel the effects of stress. She decided to follow his husband's advice and sleep. Neah smiled when his wife closed her eyes and was still breathing, which was a good sign. _

"_Neah… It's time to take them to Ra's Oracle… We need to know who the light is and who the darkness is so we can train them properly…" A man with scarlet red hair whispered in Neah's ear. Neah just sighed and nodded, following the man outside the castle to a little bright white door. _

"_Do you think Angelina and me will be alive the moment they finally become Chevaliers?" Neah whispered as he eyed his sons, trying hard to not make too much noise._

"_I don't think so… I know it." The man with red hair smiled at Neah, putting his hood down. He had purple eyes and a scar in his left cheek, thought it was easily hided with his hair. Neah smiled at the man, who had been his best friend since 12 years now, always watching over him and his wife, especially when he was send to the human world to protect humans from Chiropterans. Neah's expression darkened when he thought about the future of his babies; all the blood they will have to presence and all the death they would see as they grew up. Neah's body was shaking slightly and the man with red locks put his hand on his shoulder, reassuring him they would be alright._

"_Don't worry; I'm pretty sure they will be strong enough to end up with this terrible war…" He put his hood on again and continued walking. Neah smiled and followed him._

"_Thank you, Shiki…" They both crossed the white door and appeared inside a dark cave, only known by the three selected families. In the middle of it, there was a huge stone, illuminated by the blaze of the moon. Near it was a little pond with a black fish which had a white spot in its back and a white fish which also had a spot in its, but it was black. Both men nodded at each other and walked towards the pond and placed the babies there. Now, they only had to wait._

_After 10 minutes, the blaze of the moon illuminated the pond and the fishes there started to swim around each other, as if they were trying to bite each other's tale, making it so fast it almost looked like the illusion of the symbol of Ying Yang. When they stopped dancing, the pond released a white and black aura; the aura separated and the white light illuminated the first baby, the black one doing the same with the second baby. Neah and Shiki watched as the babies started to open their eyes slightly; it could be seen through their eyelids that one had emerald green eyes and the other had neon orange eyes. When they stopped glowing, Neah lifted them up and held them in his arms again._

"_So… How will you name them?" Shiki asked. Neah eyed his babies again and smiled._

"_The one with green eyes will be… Johan, Johan Andersen… And this little buddy with orange eyes will be… Jehu, Jehu Andersen…" The babies stared at their father, and then yawned, closing their eyes once again; Shiki smiled from behind them, watching the lovely scene in front of him, though he became serious when he that something bad was happening, or at least, it was going to happen._

* * *

><p><strong>Aura: Well, That's it! I would love to continue writting, but right now we need to leave ^^U *Is hit with a shoe* I'm sorry!<strong>

**Rei: *Shakes her head***

**Aura: Oh, well! If someone actually likes the story, please leave a comment to let me know! Thanks for your time! :D**

**Rei: Bye!**


End file.
